


Cool Streams

by Katthekitkat



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bottom Arthur Morgan, Centaur, Centaur Arthur Morgan, Centaur Charles Smith, Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Terato, Top Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption), horse anatomy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katthekitkat/pseuds/Katthekitkat
Summary: Arthur and Charles end up beings chased further away from camp than they would like. Alone together, true feelings have a chance to surface and the two are free to openly enjoy either other.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Cool Streams

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sucker for a good centaur au. So when I checked the centaur tag for rdr2, I was more than a little disappointed to find very little and very questionable things.
> 
> Warning, this is a centaur au and there horse body supports horse anatomy. I do not go into great description of this, but if this is not your thing, please do not force yourself to read. 
> 
> All characters are consenting, knowledgeable adults.

Arthur hadn't expected to be alone with Charles for as long as it has been. A simple hunting trip. A trek out to gather more edible plants for the herd. Should have taken no more than two days. But here they are on day four and so much further away from camp then they had thought. The two stallions found themselves chased by the law, chased by some O'Driscoll's, chased by some wolves, and now they were worn thin, with not much left to give.

“Here will be fine.” Charles chuffs as the two clears the forest and step into an open plain rich with wild flowers and clover. With a great sigh, Charles lowers his massive body down to lay in the cool plush grass. Upon little expectation, he figures them to be alone. Their only company being the forest and mountains that acted like a border for the field. 

Arthur doesn't settle right away. His front hoof pawing at the ground out of frustration. But the buckskin couldn't deny his tired body the rest it needed. Arthur lays dont close to Charles. His dusty tan flank nearly touches Charles' faded blue flank marked with white. The blue roan mix was a striking comparison to Athrur. Not only in color, but also in size.

“Easy Arthur.” Charles soothes as he reaches out and picks some clover in hands reach, nibbling on the ends to make sure they where safe to eat. Nose wrinkling at their bitter, almost lightening like taste that fades to a surprise spark of sweetness. “No one is here but us.”

Arthur huffs and leans further back, the mustang resting against Charles. He won't admit to it if asked, but over the last few months, the mustang has grown to touching and staying near Charles. Charles dared not to say anything out of fear of spooking him away, but he was more than happy to be Arthurs source of comfort and safety when the other was in need. He knew the road ran two ways and that Arthur was more than willing to be his safety blanket if he ever needed it. 

“The clover is good, bitter at first. But it might help you to settle down and get some kind of moisture in your mouth..” Charles supplies, happy to see Arthur reach out and take a handful after only a slight pause.

“We shouldn’t have ever allowed ourselves to be chased off like we did.” Arthur angrily bites and chews at the clover, nose wrinkling at the bitterness.

“Things happen and we did our best. We couldn't help or prevent the outcome.”

“I know that but still. He could at least stood our ground against the O'Driscolls. Hell, we should have just shot the wolves.”

“We stumbled into their den. We didn't know and they were doing what nature told them to. As for the O'Driscolls, they outnumber us three to one and then some. We were right to run.”

“Yeah, okay. You got a point. Still doesn't make me any happier.”

“Look around you. You can almost call this a spontaneous vacation. It’s beautiful up here. A wonderful place to lay low for a few days before we make our way back to the others. Dutch should be understanding. Wouldn't be the first time anyone has had to run off and lay low for the better of the camp.”

Charles explains and breaks it down to Arthur in a way the man would understand. If they had returned back to the camp, the law would have followed them. If they were to return too soon, the law would spot them. It was far too risky. It was a much better option if they both just stayed put for a few days.

“Okay. You're right Charles.” Arthur was defeated but he trusted Charles. Charles has never wronged him, gone behind his back, or set him up. In the meantime, Arthur attempts to relax. He rests against Charles' much larger frame, ignoring the thick lather that weighed their fur down. So much running around, it couldn't be helped. But Arthur found himself picking at Charles hip, breaking apart matted fur. Charles was beautiful. A blue roan and appaloosa mix. Arthur couldn't help but admire the man. Even his human half was more than easy on the eye. He screamed strength and power. Arthur was weak when it came to Charles and he feared the man knew.

“Having fun Arthur?” Charles surprised Arthur out of his mind. Leaving the man to stutter and shuffle to his hooves. 

“I just, um, I thought, no, I wasn't thinking.” Arthur hangs his head sighing. “Sorry. I was self soothing.” 

_ ‘Typical mustang.’ _ Charles thinks fondly to himself. “It’s okay. I think there's a stream up ahead we can step off into. Get cleaned up and knock most of this dirt and sweat off of us.”

“Yeah, I would like that. I know I’m sweated down and my clothes have long gone sour.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Charles stands up. “Leave your satchel and packs here but bring your clothes. We can wash them and hang them up to dry for tomorrow.” Charles digs through one of his bags, pulling out a bar of hard soap and leaving the rest of his belongings in the flattened grass caused by his body. Arthur waits and follows after Charles, doing the same, leaving his things behind except for a single pistol. Arthur may be willing to do a lot of things, especially with Charles, but the man refuses to ever take a step without some kind of iron at his hip.

\- 

The stream was much colder than Arthur had expected it to be. Slapping at it with a hoof and chuffing repeatedly as Charles fearlessly wades in and nickers through clenched teeth once the water laps at his belly. They both had forgotten how cold the water actually was running down from the still frozen mountains. Even though the temperature around them was comfortable, the water still ran icy.

“You have to commit Arthur. Just wade in and dunk yourself in the water.” Charles is trying not to laugh as he watches Arthur pace the edge back and forth. “Come on Arthur!” 

Arthur huffs and paws at the ground before suddenly joining Charles with a splash. Jumping into the water as if a bee has stung him on the ass. 

“Fucking hell Charles!” Arthur barks, rearing back on his back legs and falling back in the water. Charles can't help but laugh at Arthurs dramatic display. “My balls are in my belly! I can’t even feel ‘em!”

“Never knew you had balls.” Charles picks. “This whole time I figured you to be a gelding.”

Arthur chuffs, cutting his eyes at Charles as he paces in the water, slowly growing accustomed to the cooler temperature. Eventually, after the shock had worn off, Arthur finds the cooler water wonderful on his sore and tired muscles. 

“Here, let me help you.” Arthur was taken off guard by Charles' hands on his back. “I didn’t bring any combs or brushes, but I figure we can make due with our fingers.” Charles keeps his hands still, waiting on a response from Arthur before continuing. Charles wasn't one in the business of catching a hoof in the leg.

“Oh, um, here.” Arthur moves so he can also reach Charles. “You scratch my back, and I scratch yours.”

Arthur and Charles run their fingers through each other's fur, working out the matts and coaxing the dirt free with water. Soon they tend to each other one at a time when the other couldn't reach a stop that allowed them both to keep hands on each other at the same time. Arthur finds his blood heating as Charles pressed his large hands into his back, thumbs tracing the dark stripe running down his spine into his tail. Arthur bites his lip to keep silent as a soft sound threatens to spill. He lowers his head and presses back into the touch subconsciously. He hadn't meant to do it, earning a chuckle from Charles who stands firm as the mustang presses back into him.

“Ah, I’m sorry.” Arthur fidgets and steps away to offer space between them. “I didn’t mean to, I uh-”

“Arthur, calm.” Charles puts his hands up. “I notice you don’t let many touch you. Your body is only acting out of instinct. If you are uncomfortable, then I will stop.”

Arthur didn’t want Charles to stop. He wanted those hands on him like he wanted to breathe. They felt amazing and made Arthur realize how touch starved he actually was. He never realized. Spending so much of his time alone, away from the others. 

“You don’t have to stop.” Arthur doesn’t look at Charles, instead picking at his wet clothes. He still needed to take them off for washing.

Taking a chance, Charles brushes up along Arthur's side and takes the hem of his shirt in hand. “Here, let's get these off to start. We still need to get our clothes washed while we have some sunlight to work with. Then we can get back to cleaning our fur.”

Arthur nods his head, swallowing. “Yeah, that's a good idea.” Arthur’s hands fly to the buttons of his shirt. “I saw you grab some hard soap. Is that stuff good for clothes also?” Arthur asks, pulling his mind further away from where it was seconds ago.

Charles nods stepping away to pick the soap up where he had left it on a rock. “It’s mostly to use on our fur and hair, but I don’t see why we can’t use it on our clothes. It can only do more good than harm, especially in regards to smell.” Charles makes a face after sniffing his shirt and pulling it over his head. 

Back towards Arthur, Charles misses the face made by Arthur, hands freezing on his buttons, mouth falling open at the sight of Charles toned, chiseled back. He is only brought back to reality after Charles clears his throat.

“You need help with those buttons? You seem to be having a hard time.”

“Oh, no. The cold water only made my hands stiff. I got it. This should be enough.” Arthur backs a little ways away from Charles and tries to pull his shirt up over his head, only for it to get stuck.

“Arthur.” Charles laughs and the sound of that laugh makes the butterflies take flight in his belly. “Let me help you before you rip it.” Arthur resigned to his embarrassment, allowing Charles to help him. “There you are.” Charles plays after stripping the shirt off of Arthur. “Now, let us get our clothes cleaned. I’m ready to go lay near a fire.”

Arthur agrees with Charles about the fire. “Yeah, a fire actually sounds really good right now.”

“Good, now, let us get this done.” Charles offers the soap to Arthur. “I know you want out of here, I still got a few places to scrub clean on my back. You use the soap first.” Arthur takes the offered soap and lays his clothes on a rock.

“Na, here. Let me get your back for you.” Charles is about to protest out of consideration for Arthur, but Arthur stops him before he can. “Like I said. You scratch my back, I scratch yours. I’m not In the habit of doing something half-assed.” This earns him a snort, but Charles doesn't fight him as he comes to stand at Charles' side to reach across him and lather in the soap and work it through his fur.

“Just didn’t want you to think you had to do anything.”

“Thank you, but I’m doing this.”

“Thank you Arthur.”

Arthur hums and continues to work his hands over Charles, eventually handing him back the soap to wash his clothes after building up enough lather on his back to work over him entirely. Arthur doesn’t check Charles' face, Determined to work Charles muscles loose, and wash the dirt free. He never notices how Charles leans into him, pressing firm. Arthur is only brought back to reality after Charles lets a shuddering breath free, head rolling to the side with a groan.

“Feels good.” Charles supplies. “I think I’ve been stove up all day.”

Arthur doesn’t answer him, only continues to work his hands over Charles and massaging his muscles and works to wash the soap away. 

Eventually the soap is washed free and Arthur is left running his hands up and down Charles. Only stopping when Charles reluctantly steps away.

“Your turn.” Charles presses, stepping to Arthurs side.

Arthur doesn't fight Charles as he runs his hands down his back, lathering up the soap and working it in his fur, massaging his sore muscles at the same time. Arthur is silent, doing his best to keep his mind on his clothes in hand, working them in the water to get clean. Arthur is thankful for the cold water. If it had been much warmer, he feared he would have embarrassed himself much further than he has already. No thanks to Charles’ hands. Like warm honey in the winter, or iced water in the summer. Arthur knew he was ruined. 

Time slips away and all too soon Arthur finds himself being handed the soap.

“Here, while you get your clothes cleaned, I’m going to hang mine out to dry and work on getting us a fire started.” There was something else hidden in Charles' voice. Something Arthur couldn't place and it made him fear that he had over stepped, gotten too comfortable and now he’s run Charles away. 

“Okay. I won't be long.” Arthur adverts his eyes and keeps to himself, scrubbing his clothes clean and doing his best to calm his body. He had no reason to be this worked up. He had been bathed before by women and others before, and yet, he’s never reacted so strongly before. 

-

Arthur is thankful for the fire, laying down across from Charles on the other side of the fire. He has to fight himself not to stare at Charles naked chest, fixing his eyes on the fire and crossing his arms over his own bare chest. 

The two of them sit in silence as the last rays of sun disappear behind the mountains. Both men don't admit to it, but the silence eats at them both. Arthur only assumes It is Charles being Charles, and Charles assumes it’s because he had pushed the man a little too far.

Charles is the first break, clearing his throat. “I’m sorry about earlier.” He pauses before going to explain after Arthurs blue eyes find him. “I should have given you more space and not pushed you. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable.” Arthur spits out quickly. If he hadn’t, he would have remained silent. 

‘But-”

“Look Charles, you didn’t do anything wrong. I, um, I.” Arthur has to look away. “I liked it okay. Maybe a little too much.” He hated to admit it. “I’m sorry. I shouldn't have told you that.”

“Ah no!” Charles puts his hands up. “I’m happy you told me. That actually explains a lot. Thank your Arthur for being open with me. I too liked it, maybe a little too much also. We don’t have to bring it back up if you don't want to. Just let it be known that I do not mind.”

Arthur didn’t know what to say. He was surprised and excited to hear Charles felt the same way as he did. But at the same time he couldn't help but allow the tabooness to weigh him down and keep his lips sealed. They both shouldn't be talking that way. He shouldn't feel this way about Charles and Charles shouldn't feel this way about him. If anyone were to find out, there would be hell to pay. But oh did Arthur want to indulge.

Charles can feel anxiety seeping in like a bone chilling wind. Piecing deep and making him want to curl in to himself. Before Charles had a chance to shut down, he’s dragged back out when suddenly Arthur is at his side and tucking in close.

“Arthur?”

“I’m not good with words Charles. Let that be known.” Arthur doesn’t look right at Charles. Instead looking at the ground, his head hung low. 

“I know and that's okay.” Charles reaches out an arm and coaxes Arthur to let go and relax, holding him flush against himself. It takes Arthur a moment, but eventually the man gives in and sighs, the last of his walls tumbling down. “This is nice.”

Arthur can’t come close to understanding or explaining the emotions he felt. The way his chest tightened, heart fluttered. Despite all the bad, Arthur honestly felt like he belonged tucked up against Charles. Something about the man screamed home and for the first time in a long time, Arthur was home. 

“This is nice.” Arthur opens up, still not looking at Charles. He didn't know how to at that moment..

Charles senses this and tasks Arthur's face in hand, cupping his face and forcing him to look up at him. “It’s okay Arthur.” Charles soothes Arthur, thumbs brushing over his cheeks.

Arthur doesn't know how it happens, but suddenly he is kissing Charles and Charles is kissing him. Arthur holds on to Charles and pulls him down as his body reacts begs to feel his weight. Charles only chuckles as he watches the dam give way. But all too soon, all good things had to come to an end.

“I’m sorry.” Arthur gasps and pulls away. The only thing keeping him from running away is Charles' arms holding him, tightly wrapped around his human waist.

“Please, don’t apologize. I want this.” Charles doesn't want to sound desperate, but the last thing he wanted was to have Arthur run off on him. Especially after such a display of pure, raw emotion. “I want this Arthur Morgan. But I only want it if you want it too. If you don’t then I understand. I won't tell a soul.”

Arthur pauses for a moment and actively has to slow his brain down. He might not be the smartest man alive, yet still his mind raised. He wanted this also, but he also didn’t want to jeopardize their safety. 

“Charles, I want this too, but the others. If someone were to find out, it would only end badly.”

“I think you’re wrong. I don’t think the others would. Some would, but Dutch, I don’t think he would split us apart. Besides, how do you know for certain?”

“That's the thing. I don’t know. But damn it, we are two men. Its wrong for a man to be with another man like he would a woman.”

“But it isn’t.”

“But it is. Dutch might be open minded, but it's not him I am worried about. What about the others? They can make our lives hell. What if someone else finds out like the O'Driscolls or some town we might stop in at? We will be painting a target on our heads.”

“There's already a target on our head if you like it or not Arthur. Us, this. It’s the least of our worries. Besides. The others don’t need to know. We can keep it on the low. Secret. Until you and I both feel safe about coming out. But till then, while we have this moment alone, let us enjoy it.”

Charles was right. He always is. It helps Arthur calm down, and silence his mind. He rests in Charles hold and this time, allows Charles to lean down and press their lips together in a slow firm kiss. Arthur slides his hands up Charles' arms until one becomes buried in Charles' hair and his arm wraps around the back of Charles neck, pulling him down.

Charles leans into Arthur, pressing his much bigger and bulkier body into Arthurs. He fears he's gone too far when he feels Arthur roll to his side, breaking the kiss.

“I guess I may be a little to eager.” Charles supplies and his front hooves begin to pick himself up. “Here, let me help.” Charles holds out a hand that Arthur Happily takes and the two both come to a full stand. 

“I think we both are.” Arthur admits, finding his arms back around Charles' shoulders, looking for more heated kisses. Charles was more than willing to give in, leaning down into Arthur and pressing their human halves flushed together. Arthurs tail flicks from excitement, back hoof stomping the ground. He was curious about how far Charles wanted to go. But from the sounds the roan mix was making and how he eagerly lapped at the inside of his mouth, Arthur guessed he was willing to go much further.

Arthurs guess would be right. Charles' front hooves paw at the ground as he breaks away from the breath stealing kiss. Holding Arthur tight, not letting him slip away, Charles rested his forehead against Arthurs, rich brown eyes staring down into blue. Arthur can smell the thick scent of arousal in the air. It weighed heavy around them, like a cloud of male musk, nature, fresh grass, and chopped wood. 

“Arthur.” Charles' voice is low, heavy with bass as he groans Arthurs name. Arthur didn’t have to look to see the stallion was hard. He could see it in the way he looked at him. How he gripped his side and flared his nostrils. Arthur thought himself gone. But if that was true, then Charles was more than gone.

“Charles.” Arthur rubs his check against Charles, running down till he’s able to bury his nose in the crook of Charles' neck. Huffing his scent, groaning, growling from how it makes his head swim. It was as if the man was a drug and Arthur his happy user.

“I, can I, do you, can we..”Charles can’t form the right words and he feels dumber than normal. Consent meant everything to Charles and he felt ashamed he found himself unable to form the words. He had to know Arthur wanted this before moving on. “Can I..take, no, can I have you?” 

Arthur could feel the man's rising anxiety. The way he gripped him like he was holding onto a life line. The way his words refused to form. Arthur could see the wheels in his head stopping and going like some kind of morse code. 

“Yes” Arthur has no idea where the sudden wave of courage comes from, but he finds himself wanting this more than anything. To feel the weight of Charles pressing into his back. To feel his strength. 

Through the haze of arousal, Arthur has enough wits about him to not let Charles excitedly mount him just yet. The roan, appaloosa mix had close to 600 or more pounds on the mustang. Arthur would need a little help staying up. But lucky for him, a tree is never too far away.

Charles chuffs and paws at the ground excitedly, eagerly following Arthur as he turns and leads him over to a tree. At first he didn’t know if Arthur meant to tease, but seeing the man approach the tree and take hold of it, Charles soon understood.

“Mind yourself Charles.” Arthur warns. Though he wanted this as much if not more than Charles, he still had no issues with kicking the male low if he pressed him too hard or fast. 

Charles takes the warning into consideration, nodding in response as his hands find Arthurs back. Charles traces the dark stripe up and down, massaging and pressing in with his thumbs. Gentle and slow, so not to spook Arthur, Charles leans forward and presses his lips to Arthurs hips. He kisses each side all the while his hands work tense muscle loose.

Arthur hisses when Charles nips him, but melts into the soothing touches and soft kisses. He lowers his human side, pushing against the tree as he presses his backside into the broad solid chest of Charles equine half. Mouth falling open, Arthur does very little to hide his excitement and arousal. Even if he wanted to, the heavy scent in the air and swelling member between his legs would rat him out.

“Good boy Arthur.” Charles murmurs against his back, strong hands sliding down to press into his hindquarter. Arthur responds by stomping a hoof and pressing harder into him, making his impatience adamitly known. 

“Charles, please, before you drive me mad.” There's a hint of warning in Arthurs voice as he coaxes Charles to hurry up. “I’m not going to last long as is.” 

Charles knows better than to keep testing Arthurs patience. With one last kiss to Arthurs back, Charles attempts a test mount. He presses heavy and hard into Arthur, making the mustang shuffle and spread his hooves so to better support the added weight. Charles doesn't stay long, easily sliding off Arthur and apologizing with tender pets. 

The next mount, Charles is sure to press more of himself onto Arthur. He hisses and groans as his large prick drags across Arthurs hip. Arthur presses back into Charles, coaxing the man to rut against him. Charles almost doesn't slide back off. Hands reaching down to coax Arthur’s human half back up so he could hold him. But Arthur shakes him off, pulling his brain back to reality.

“Okay, are you ready Arthur?” Charles asks. “No harm done if you can't.”

Arthur was a little pissed Charles would assume he couldn’t take it. He might have been smaller, but his stocky frame could take it. That much he knew for certain.

“Charles. You are testing me. Please, just give me what I want already.” Arthur glares at Charles over his shoulder, sending a shiver down the man's spine. 

Pushing Arthurs tail out of the way, Charles mounts Arthur. The stallion hits home, large, powerful front legs gripping Arthurs equine chest as he slowly presses into him. The angle is awkward and tests Charles footing more than he would like. He groans in frustration, stopping and sliding free to slide back off of Arthur again who responds with a frustrated stomp and growl.

“Fuck Charles! How hard it to fuck me already?” Arthur bites.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Charles tries to sooth Arthur with heavy petting, hands running down his ass to cup and tease heavy balls. Arthur shakes, his own cock drooling ropes of pre as it slaps at his belly.

“Charles, thank you for taking your time, thinking about me. But I don’t need that right now. I need you to fuck me like a man!” Arthur has officially had enough. The bite in his voice alone was good enough to make Charles straighten up and go back to work. 

Chales mounts Arthur for the fourth time, this time pressing into him and not stopping until every inch of his massive cock is swallowed up by Arthurs ass. Charles stills after bottoming out, giving Arthur the chance to stretch and to also catch his breath.

Beneath Charles, Arthur’s legs hold strong, instinct kicking into control as his human half pants and hugs the tree for dear life. Charles was massive and heavy in every way. The weight of him on his back made Arthur weak and desperate. Charles cock buried deep inside making him pant and wanting for more. 

Arthur presses back into Charles, not trusting his voice enough to ask for more. 

Charles takes the hint and ever so gently, pulls back half way before sinking back in. Charles keeps this slow pace going until he knows for certain Arthur can take him.

“Arthur.” Charles reaches for Arthur, holding his human half tightly, burying his nose in Arthur’s neck.

“Charles.” Arthur moans his name, eyes fluttering shut, mouth falling open.

Charles pace picks up and soon he is fucking into Arthur with enough stregth and speed, that for a moment Arthur fears Charles might just break him. But like glass breaking on a hard floor those fears shatter and are replaced with a growing heat deep inside him with the swelling of Charles cock head. 

The space around them is filled with babbling and curses. Arthur tries to press back and meet Charles thrust, his own cock swollen and ready to spill in any moment. If asked later, Arthur will deny the sounds of pure desperation that escapes him. In the moment, he can't hear them over the chanting string of praises and moans from Charles in his ear.

Arthur spills with a chocked moan, almost doubling over as his cock slaps against his belly shoots rope after rope of cum.On the inside, his velvety slick walls tighten around Charles massive member and milks his release,making the man come deep inside of Arthur and filling him in a way he's never been filled before.

Charles slides off of Arthur before his cock has a chance to soften. But from the way Arthurs body shook, Charles knew he had to get off of him soon. 

Arthur missed the comforting weight of Charles on his back and the way his cock filled his ass, but Charles will assume correctly. Arthur sinks down to the ground, ignoring the mess he made and furthermore the mess that now trickled out of him. 

Charls is still panting as he joins arthur at his side and coaxes him to lean back into him, supporting Arthurs weight

“Fucking hell.” Arthur curses. “I’m topping next time.” 

Charles chuckles, pressing his check into Arthurs. “I have no objections to that.”

The two ignore the mess made, basking in the glow of each other's company. The will both need to trec back down the stream and get cleaned up again, but that can wait. Arthur wasn’t even sure he could hold his own just yet, and Charles was not about to leave Arthur behind. 

-

The next day Arthur is a little awkward walking next to Charles. He can’t believe what happened last night. It felt like a dream, but the dull ache in his hips said otherwise. All the while Charles was far more handsy than he has ever been. Constantly petting Arthur, picking at his fur, bumping against him. Charles couldn't hide his glow even if he wanted to and Arthur loved every second of it. Maybe a few more days alone together wasn’t such a bad idea. 


End file.
